Pointless
by Meylhana
Summary: "Tu t'es juré une chose. Ton serment s'est gravé dans ton âme en s'envolant aux cieux. C'était ton combat de repenti, la bataille de ta seconde vie. Ton secret. Et tu sentais quelque chose grandir en toi, à l'abri dans ton cœur et ton corps, derrière toutes les barrières de la chair."


**Titre :** Pointless

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **OS, drame, tragédie, romance (enfin... plus ou moins)

**Pairing : **Théoriquement, c'est un Snarry. En réalité, c'est plus complexe.

**Résumé : **"Tu t'es juré une chose. Ton serment s'est gravé dans ton âme en s'envolant aux cieux. C'était ton combat de repenti, la bataille de ta seconde vie. Ton secret. Et tu sentais quelque chose grandir en toi, à l'abri dans ton cœur et ton corps, derrière toutes les barrières de la chair."

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers d'origine ne n'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Snif, snif.

**Blabla :** Bonjour !

Me revoici avec un OS un peu particulier. C'est-à-dire qu'en 2000 mots seulement, je repasse sur toute la vie de Severus, et particulièrement l**'évolution** de ses sentiments pour Harry.

J'ai commencé cette fic en **octobre 2013**, et en la relisant ce week-end, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la finisse une bonne fois pour toute. Certaines choses ne me plaisent absolument pas, mais je ne sais pas comment les modifier (et surtout je n'en ai pas le courage… XD).

Je vous explique un peu la **structure** de l'OS pour ne pas vous perdre. I parties : la première correspond à tout ce qu'il se passe avant l'entrée à Poudlard d'Harry ; pour le reste, une petite partie pour chaque année.

J'espère ne pas vous perdre en cours de route, étant donné que ce texte est très désorganisé x).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pointless**

**.**

**.**

Tu as longtemps cru - pour ne pas dire toujours - que ta vie n'en valait pas la peine. Et l'expérience l'a montré : tu n'étais pas né pour vivre, mais pour survivre.

Privé de la tendresse d'un véritable amour familial et de l'affection d'une vraie amitié qui s'était perdue, ta jeunesse t'a servi de cellule à laquelle tu ne pouvais te soustraire.

Que ce soit par le mépris de tes semblables ou par le mal-être qui t'habitait, ta vie n'en était pas une et tu aurais voulu t'échapper, t'enfuir au loin pour ne jamais plus avoir affaire à ce type d'existence.

Mais la porte de cette prison nécessitait une clef, et tu ne l'as jamais trouvée.

Alors tu subsistais et subissais. Tout ce que la vie t'apportait, tu l'acceptais avec résignation et déférence, le dos courbé et les yeux baissés, bien que cela t'ait souvent été néfaste. Tu t'étais fait à l'idée qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi en son sein, et que ses offrandes étaient du poison.

Jamais tu ne t'es demandé pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. C'était ainsi depuis ta naissance, alors c'était ta seule vérité. Pour toi, la vie n'était pas injuste, elle était telle qu'elle était. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais malheureux, puisque le bonheur n'avait jamais été accessible. Tu n'avais aucun point de comparaison.

Comment savoir ce qu'est le malheur lorsque l'on a pas goûté au bonheur ?

Pour toi, la réponse était simple, et tu as préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Tu n'étais pas défaitiste ou pessimiste, c'était juste normal.

C'était ça.

La vie, tu la connaissais. Elle ne t'aimait pas, tu la méprisais.

Nul besoin de chercher plus loin.

Alors, tu as continué ainsi. Empli de rancœur et de dégoût envers les humains, tu t'es laissé entraîner. C'était plus fort que toi, il te fallait la vengeance. Pour cette salope de vie et ceux qu'elle protégeait.

Tu as fait des erreurs, des mauvais choix.

Sur le moment, tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant. Sans regrets, tu as laissé les bons sentiments en haut de la falaise et tu as plongé dans l'abîme. Tu es entré dans ce monde de ténèbres, tu les as laissées t'imprégner et s'emparer de toi.

Ton cœur est devenu sombre et dur.

Cette carapace qui te cachait pendant toute ton enfance et ton adolescence s'est transformée en ta raison de vivre.

Elle ne te dissimulait plus, elle faisait partie intégrante de toi.

Un instant, tu as vacillé. Tes certitudes ont été ébranlées et tu t'es posé des questions.

"Ai-je pris la bonne décision ? Est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?"

Cependant tu pensais que c'était trop tard. Tu t'étais enfoncé trop profondément dans la noirceur, plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible.

Il aurait fallu y penser avant.

Et tu as continué dans cette voie. Certes, quelques regrets emplissaient encore ton cœur mais, après tout, tu l'avais cherché. Faire demi-tour n'était plus envisageable.

Puis la vraie horreur est arrivée.

Cette prophétie.

Tu ne pensais pas qu'il en découlerait cet acte, ce malheur. Ce n'était que des mots prononcés par une vieille folle.

Mais, Lui, l'a prise au sérieux.

Il a utilisé l'éclair vert. Et, elle, celle qui avait été ta seule amie pendant ces quelques années de ta vie, est devenue immobile.

Son corps a refroidi.

Lily Evans Potter s'en était allée.

Et pendant que le monde sorcier chantait les louanges d'un petit garçon, ton coeur pleurait la perte d'une merveilleuse femme.

Tu t'es haï pour ce que tu avais fait.

Tu étais le seul responsable.

La culpabilité te rongeait, alors tu es allé voir l'unique sorcier qui aurait pu t'aider. Il t'a accueilli à bras ouverts, comme l'aurait fait un père qui ne peut en vouloir à son fils pour ses fautes.

Un père qui peut tout pardonner à son enfant.

Toi qui ne pouvais faire demi-tour, il t'a permis de prendre un autre chemin. Bien que tu saches comment serait ta fin, tu as fait un détour. Au lieu de prendre un raccourci, tu as pris la route la plus longue et la plus semée d'embûches.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Tu l'avais mérité.

Et tu t'es juré une chose. Ton serment s'est gravé dans ton âme en s'envolant aux cieux.

Seul leur fils avait survécu et, malgré ton dégoût envers le père, tu t'es promis de toujours le protéger. Car, pour toi, c'était le fils de Lily avant tout.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**xxxx**

Lorsque tu l'as vu pour la première fois dans la grande salle, tu n'as pas été surpris. Tu savais bien que ce jour arriverait et son âge ne t'était pas inconnu.

Cependant, tu n'avais pas prévu qu'il ressemble tant à son père. Et revoir après toutes ces années un sosie de cet homme que tu avais tant détesté, tant méprisé, a fait remonter une colère que tu croyais avoir enfouie depuis longtemps.

Tu t'es surpris toi-même, mais c'était quelque chose que tu ne pouvais contrôler. Son apparence était comme un rappel de toutes les humiliations que tu avais subies et de toutes les erreurs que tu avais faites. Il t'était impossible de passer outre.

Alors tu as senti une antipathie faire surface. Tu le reconnaissais tellement physiquement que tu t'es mis à croire que son mental était le même que son géniteur.

Pour toi, il était tout aussi arrogant et mesquin. Après tout, il avait dû grandir dans une maison à son service. Tu n'as pu t'empêcher de penser "pourri gâté".

Pourtant sa maigreur et ses vêtement beaucoup trop grands t'envoyaient des signaux divergents. Toutefois, aveuglé par le passé, tu n'as pas su les reconnaître. Ou tu n'as pas voulu.

Néanmoins tu savais au fond de toi que ce petit garçon à lunettes n'était pas comme son père. Mais il était trop difficile d'y faire face, donc tu as enfermé ce sentiment à double tour dans un coffre, et tu as jeté la clef.

Cela devait rester ainsi. Rien ne devait changer. Jamais.

C'était plus facile.

Et tu t'es fourvoyé.

Tu l'as fait te haïr. Tu voulais qu'il te méprise autant que, toi, tu le méprisais.

Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, et tu t'en es rappelé rapidement.

Tu t'es souvenu, malgré les souvenirs qu'il te faisait revivre, du serment que tu t'étais fait.

Alors tu l'as protégé. Envers et contre tout, nonobstant son animosité pour toi, tu as fait de ton mieux pour qu'il reste en sécurité. Qu'il garde son intégrité physique et morale.

Tu l'as protégé des autres autant que de lui-même.

Votre inimité te permettait d'assurer ses arrières sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, pas même lui.

C'était pratique, et tu t'es convaincu que c'était pour cela que tu l'avais fait te haïr.

Une sorte de couverture.

Pour qui, pour quoi, peu importe.

Tu as tenté d'oublier la vraie raison, même si elle se rappelait à toi chaque fois que tu apercevais son visage.

Mais tant pis.

**xxxx**

Lorsqu'il t'est apparu pour la deuxième année, tu as décidé de continuer ta quête de protection. Tu voyais cela comme un remboursement, comme une dette envers sa mère.

Durant ces quelques mois, tu as découvert des choses.

Sur lui, et sur toi.

Et, malgré toute l'animosité que son physique t'inspirait, tu as commencé à ressentir quelque chose. Un petit pincement au cœur quand il te fixait avec rancœur et colère.

Une pointe de regrets de ne pouvoir avoir une conversation normale avec lui.

Tu essayais de te persuader qu'il était comme son père avant lui, alors que tu voyais terriblement bien ses ressemblances avec sa mère. Bien sûr, il t'énervait quelques fois, souvent même, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec James.

C'était différent.

**xxxx**

La troisième année a servi de période de réalisation.

Tandis que tu t'obstinais à le protéger tout en ne montrant de toi que dédain et mépris, tu as enfin compris.

Tu commençais à ressentir de l'affection pour le gosse.

Oh, cela t'a été difficile. Après tout, l'admettre, c'était comme si tu avais perdu une nouvelle fois contre Potter père. Et la venue d'un des fantômes du passé n'a pas arrangé les choses.

Mais tu as fini par l'accepter. Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Soit tu niais et conservais ce mal-être à chaque fois que ce sentiment t'envahissait, soit tu l'acceptais.

Et, comme toujours, tu as choisi la solution la plus difficile. Car, bien que tu éprouves pour lui une légère affection, lui te haïssait toujours autant.

Cela te faisait mal.

Cependant, tu ne pouvais changer ton comportement avec lui, c'était mieux ainsi. Il était plus en sécurité.

Ce que, toi, tu ressentais n'avait aucune importance face à lui. Sa sûreté, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**xxxx**

Sa quatrième venue à Poudlard n'a pas été facile.

Tu as eu peur à de nombreuses reprises pour lui une fois que son nom fut sortit de la coupe. Il était constamment en danger, et pourtant tu ne pouvais le protéger de tout.

Tu souhaitais à tout prix qu'il arrête, qu'il ne participe plus à cette mascarade. Au fond de toi, tu sentais confusément que quelque chose clochait, c'était comme inscrit dans ta chair. Tu savais que cela allait déraper à un moment ou à un autre et cela te rongeait petit à petit.

Et lorsque ta prédiction s'est réalisée, malgré le malheur qui en découlait, tu n'as pu t'empêcher d'être fier. Fier de ce qu'il était devenu, fier de ce qu'il représentait.

Parce que ton affection s'était renforcée en quelque chose de plus fort. Une sorte de tendresse parentale.

Dans l'ombre, tu le couvais comme s'il était de toi.

A la lumière, tu le traitais comme la personne haïe qu'il devait être.

Paradoxal et douloureux.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

C'était ton combat de repenti. La bataille de ta seconde vie.

Ton secret.

**xxxx**

La cinquième année fut d'autant plus difficile.

Pour toi comme pour lui.

Surtout pour lui d'ailleurs.

Le rejet, le sentiment d'abandon de ceux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sa famille.

Suspicion. Dédain. Moquerie.

A toi, cela ne faisait plus rien, mais lui, lui, ça le blessait. Tu pouvais sans peine apercevoir derrière le masque qu'il tentait de porter les meurtrissures qui fissuraient son cœur.

Toujours plus nombreuses, plus profondes. Elles jalonnaient son âme comme des cours d'eau creusent la terre.

Et puis, il y avait les rêves aussi.

Ses cauchemars.

_Ses_ actions.

Parce que ces voyages oniriques n'étaient pas seulement des créations de l'esprit d'un adolescent apeuré.

C'était _réel_.

Et les scènes étaient d'autant plus abominables qu'il n'assistait pas seulement à des actions affreuses. Non, il en était l'instigateur. Il n'était plus simplement spectateur mais acteur.

Et tu savais pertinemment bien que ces représentations étaient terriblement difficiles à supporter. Après tout, tu y avais assisté de nombreuses fois. C'était une comédie bien rodée, à laquelle on ne peut que péniblement se soustraire.

Tu aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour lui, l'aider. Tenter de soulager sa peine, au moins un peu.

Tu as tenté l'occlumencie.

Terrible échec.

Cela résumait bien ta vie.

Et tu sentais quelque chose grandir en toi, à l'abri dans ton cœur et ton corps, derrière toutes les barrières de la chair. Quelque chose d'étrange, un sentiment.

Un affection un peu plus prononcée.

**xxxx**

L'arrivée de cette pétasse rose du Ministère lors de sa sixième année a été le déclencheur de quelque chose qui te dépassait à l'époque. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte tout de suite.

Mais lorsqu'elle a commencé à dicter ses règles, à prendre toujours plus de pouvoir dans l'école et à punir les élèves par le sang, tu t'es senti impuissant, inutile. Et, paradoxalement, tu savais que si tu te dressais un peu plus contre cette arrivante, certaines choses auraient pu être évitées.

Tu cachais bien l'anxiété qui te prenait lorsque tu croisais Harry. Tu savais que lui agissait, même dans l'ombre. A 16 ans, il avait beaucoup plus de cran que toi. C'en était risible.

**xxxx**

La dernière année, tu l'as vécue entre l'horreur et la détermination, l'inquiétude et le soulagement.

L'horreur de voir ce que l'école était devenue et ce rôle qui te pesait plus que jamais.

La détermination de protéger ces élèves, _tes_ élèves, le plus possible.

L'inquiétude de savoir le fils de Lily loin et de ne pas pouvoir le protéger contre ce qui rôdait dehors.

Le soulagement de le savoir hors du château, hors d'atteinte de certaines personnes, plus en sécurité.

Parmi tous ces sentiments, c'était l'inquiétude qui te rongeait jour après jour. Où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il allait bien, s'il était en sécurité… Tu étais dans le flou total et tu aurais tout donné pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule information.

Et cette chose en toi qui n'en finissait pas de grandir. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as ressenti une émotion étrange vis-à-vis de Harry. Tu ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni comment elle avait pu s'installer, mais elle était là.

Cette émotion, ce sentiment.

Le manque.

Tu ignorais comment c'était possible mais il te manquait. Il te manquait et tu t'inquiétais pour lui. L'affection de la première heure s'était lentement transformée en quelque chose de plus profond et tu n'avais rien vu venir.

Mais tu savais, oh oui tu savais, que ce sentiment serait ta perte. Jamais rien ne serait possible, cette histoire était finie avant même d'avoir commencé. Entre la différence d'âge, d'opinion, sa haine pour toi, sa façon de te voir et le fait qu'il finirait bien mieux avec une jeune femme.

Tout vous éloignait. Et pourtant, au fond de toi, tu avais cette espérance qui était toujours présente.

Puis la Bataille Finale est arrivée vite, trop vite. Tu savais, tu sentais que le fils de Lily allait gagner. C'était inscrit dans ta chair, tu en étais certain.

Le privilège d'un homme qui va mourir.

Alors tu ne t'en es pas inquiété, tu as tout accompli pour que cela se réalise. Ton amour à sens unique, tu as fait de ton mieux pour qu'il survive et qu'il puisse enfin vivre sa vie normalement.

Pour toi-même, cela n'avait aucune importance. Tu savais que tu allais mourir. Et puis, tu n'avais pas de valeur pour lui, tu n'étais qu'un professeur acariâtre qui avait tué son mentor.

Il était vain d'espérer quelque chose de lui car tu n'avais pas la moindre importance.

C'était le prix à payer pour tes erreurs.

Mourant, lorsqu'il est apparu à tes côtés, tu lui as fait un dernier don.

Tu lui as donné tes souvenirs. Tu lui as donné ta vie.

Alors même que tu expirais ton dernier souffle, tu lui as tout offert, sans filtre ni barrière.

La seule chose que tu n'as pas été capable de céder, ce sont tes sentiments. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, il en aurait juste été encombré.

Après tout, ton existence était futile.

Tu étais simplement inutile.

**.**

* * *

Bon.

Ça va, tout le monde est encore là ? XD

J'espère que je n'ai paumé personne en cours de route, ça serait dommage x).

Que vous ayez aimé ou au contraire détesté, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


End file.
